role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Earthquake Robot
Earthquake Robot (地震ロボット Earthquake Robot) is a giant earthquake-based mecha built by Dr. Borg and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. History Debut and Death: FlamingoMask's Dire Earthquake Conflict!! Earthquake Robot was built by Dr. Borg to combat against FlamingoMask and the Units and was controlled by Barbe Q, Dr. Borg's own assistant. Earthquake Robot was then sent to Halewia, Hawaii. Following H's death, Earthquake Robot then began it's attack by burrowing out from the ground and creating earthquakes. FlamingoMaks right away got on the case and then transformed into giant size, combating against Earthquake Robot. FlamingoMask rapidly punched against Earthquake Robot, but Earthquake Robot didn't seem to be phased much, then ramming against FlamingoMask, causing FlamingoMask to roll over. Eathquake Robot followed it up by hopping down, creating a shockwave that sent FlamingoMask back. As Earthquake Robot staggered forth, two maser beams then shoot at Earthquake Robot; the Units had arrived with Machine G to take down Earthquake Robot. FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam at Earthquake Robot, Machine G then rushed up, punching Earthquake Robot on the head, sending Earthquake Robot staggering back. Once Earthquake Robot re-adjusted itself, it then opened fire it's four missile launchers at FlamingoMask and Machine G, creating a massive explosion around them, sending FlamingoMask and Machine G are sent flying upwards. With that, Earthquake Robot then burrowed underground away. FlamingoMask and Machine G then searched for Earthquake Robot for a while. Earthquake Robot reappeared when Earthquake Robot bursted out from underground, near where Sonnet's and Brownie's beach house was at. Earthquake Robot then jumped up, destroying the beach house and the area with it's pistons, creating some heavy earthquakes, which then begin to make a few fissures. FlamingoMask and Machine G then flew in and beat up Earthquake Robot. After FlamingoMask and Machine fired both of their attacks against Earthquake Robot, Earthquake Robot then fired missiles from it's four missile launchers at FlamingoMask and Machine G, to which FlamingoMask then generated a shield made up if light to block the missiles, however the missiles were very strong and ended up creating a powerful blast anyways, sending FlamingoMask and Machine G back. FlamingoMask then told the Units/Machine G to fire back at Earthquake Robot by shooting their own missiles at it. Machine G then fired their missiles at Earthquake Robot, causing sparks and flares to shoot out. Earthquake Robot retaliated by making a shockwave against FlamingoMask and Machine G, sending them back again. Suddenly, FlamingoMask felt a presence. A mysterious figure appeared on a distant building, his shadowy form seemingly fading in and out. As Earthquake Robot menaced forth, a bow suddenly materialized in the strange being's hand, with an arrow appearing in the other. The strange being narrowed his eyesight, focusing as he pulls back on the drawstring... placing the arrow in the notch slowly. A few moments pass, as though time itself has slowed to a crawl, before the arrow flies through the air, whizzing by FlamingoMask's head and hitting the Earthquake Robot in the neck. Several more arrows quickly followed, as the being disappears from the spot. Earthquake Robot was hit by the arrows and staggered around more. Time began to slow again, not quite stopping, but slow enough to where the battle would appear to be moving in slow motion. Earthquake Robot slowly equipped it's missile launchers and ready to open fire again at FlamingoMask, Machine G and whoever the strange being was but then the strange being pulled back the notched arrow against the drawstring, strain in his eye on the missile silo...before then firing the arrow, causing the arrow to fly towards the missile launcher closest to the machine's head. Time resumed moving at normal speed, causing the arrow to fly into the loaded missile and exploding it prematurely. With it's missiles jammed and messed up, Earthquake Robot then began to self-destruct. With the strange being then disappearing, FlamingoMask and Machine G then both posed, firing their Flamingo Beam and Twin Maser Beams at Earthquake Robot, destroying Earthquake Robot. Earthquake Robot was blasted apart and then fell over, exploding, finishing off the robot and ending it's reign of terror. Abilities & Arsenal * Earthquakes: '''True to his name, Earthquake Robot can use it's piston-like body to pound on the ground to create earthquakes and fissures. * '''Armor: Earthquake Robot had very strong and durable armor, being able to withstand FlamingoMask's and Machine G's attacks many times at first. * Missile Launchers: '''Earthquake Robot had four hidden missile launchers that he could use to shoot out devastating missiles that could create massive explosions. * '''Burrowing: '''Earthquake Robot can burrow underground. Weaknesses * '''Jamming: Is Earthquake Robot's missile launchers were to be jammed, Earthquake Robot would be heavily damaged inside from the inside due to the missiles being jammed and exploding on the inside. Trivia * Originally Earthquake Robot was set to debut earlier, but him and Freezer Robot's places were changed. * Earthquake Robot is the first giant mecha from Dr. Borg to not come with any Mecha-Mobsters to assist him and Barbe Q. * Earthquake Robot was also the first mecha of Dr. Borg's to be able to take on both FlamingoMask and Machine G. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Average Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)